Chad's Blog
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Chad had to say about what happened in each episode? Well find out here! My lame attempt at something entertaining. Also contains Chad's Survey! Enjoy! reviews Please!
1. Chad's Blog

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any characters on there!

This is probably going to end up being REALLY bad but I'm going to try anyway :D

Chad's Blog

Sup people? It's me CDC, you know, from the greatest show on television? Well anyway this is going to be my blog. Check it out! (You know you want to!)

March 29, 2009

Today was supposed to be the day I got rid of my nickname as "America's most hated puppy shover" It's not my fault! The stupid thing was slobbering all over me and Chad Dylan Cooper can NOT be slobbery! NOT acceptable! Then stupid Munroe had to chime in and actually PROVE that I was using her. I've got news for you Munroe: It's Hollywood. EVERYONE uses EVERYBODY! So get over it already and prove yourself to be a jerk next time will ya?

April 12, 2009

Munroe asked me to be her fake date today and TOTALLY kissed me. Don't listen to her, she didn't cover my mouth. I think I would know. Like I said, if she did cover my mouth than how come her lips tasted like ski ball and air hockey? Exactly. She COULDN'T have covered my mouth than! Ha! Sonny's falling for me all right, there's only one problem: IHATE you Munroe!

April 26, 2009

Ugh, I HATE Dakota Condor! Stupid little kid! I don't care what sonny says, she's EVIL! And she's OBSESSED with me! She created a fake foundation just to meet me called Children Having A Dream! Then again I admire her naming the foundation so that it spells the name of the greatest actor of our generation. (Me in case some of you forgot) Either way I despise Dakota and never want to talk to her again. Someone PLEASE buy condor studios so I don't have to ever talk to her again! Just don't cancel Mackenzie Falls!

May 3, 2009

Today Munroe tried to hold a prom. Ha ha to Munroe though because she didn't even make it into her OWN PROM! HA! But I will admit I did sort of feel bad for her. I mean she was stuck in Marshall's office and then had mustard spilled all over he gorgeous dress… wait, WHAT am I saying…er…typing? STUPID MUNROE! STUPID CUTE!

May 17, 2009

Today I had to help Munroe break up Marshall and Miss Bitterman. Those two where REALLY annoying! Almost as annoying as Munroe is on a daily basis. I probably should have assumed that everything in the script would happen. Those script writers are doing a great job predicting what would actually happen. Anyway, Munroe definitely is falling for me because she laughed REALLY hard at my joke, like almost creepy hard. Then "bigfoot" scared us and she held my hand! Munroe, no matter how much you like me you DO NOT hold Chad Dylan Cooper's hand! Got it?

June 7, 2009

Well, Selena Gomez WAS going to play Sonny in my movie, but then Sonny had to be Sonny and made her quit! Stupid Munroe! I could have had Selena Gomez in my movie but you made her quit so that YOU could play Sonny in my movie. You're not even a good actress, you're just…. _Funny._

July 5, 2009

How was I the one to get pranked, huh? I never did anything to anyone! I even set up an audition for "Little miss sunshine". I didn't know that it wasn't a real audition. That's a detail and details are for people other than me. But do you really think it was necessary to dump elephant manure into my car? That ruined the car! I had to get a new one and NO ONE would but the old one! They all said, "Dude, why does your car smell like a zoo," or, "What did you do, let homeless people use your car as a toilet?" Really people? Really?

August 2, 2009

Mackenzie Falls almost had a sweet new meditation room today, but no. The Randoms HAD to meddle with that! They almost dropped a bowling ball on my head AND they attacked me with an EVIL rat that might have had rabies. I don't know, but I got a shot just in case. Chad Dylan Cooper can NOT have rabies!

August 16, 2009

Nico and Grady made the most disgusting sandwiches and tried to pass them off as better than my sandwich! NEVER going to happen! Stupid Munroe ruined my day today by taking my tickets to a basketball game and then NOT upholding the high standards of Chad Dylan Cooper! Then she had me all worried by dropping her phone in the sink and hitting the garbage disposal! STUPID MUNROE!

September 27, 2009

I can't believe I kissed a pig! EWWWWWWWWWWW! Pig germs! Getting past that, Munroe definitely wanted to kiss me again. (see April 12, 2009) She wore TWO hats! But to tell you the truth I kind of got lost in her eyes too…. No I didn't! I was just trying to prove to her that she would fall in love with me and she did! I even said to her that after we kiss we will be in love! (ARG I did it AGAIN!) You know, "we" being my nickname for sonny….. "we" happy?

November 1, 2009

Two stupid Randoms tried to use my bathroom today and get away with it! Well not on my watch! MY BATHROOM! ........ sorry, not much to say today….

November 8, 2009

The stupid little Random girl tricked me into taking her to see dead giraffes on ice! That was TERRIBLE! I think I may be scarred for life… I need therapy after that!

November 15, 2009

Stupid Dakota Condor made me help her sell cookies today. HORRIBLE experience. Possibly worse than the dead giraffes on ice. Then Munroe came to me with her stupid sob story… all she had to do was buy a box for a hug! Then I felt bad for her so I _faked _(you hear that Munroe? I FAKED) choking so that she could be a full grown blossom scout. What do I get for it? In an argument with Munroe saying that I was really choking! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT choke on blossom scout cookies! That would be dangerous!

November 22, 2009

Okay, to star off I am NOT telling what Sonny and I said to each other backstage because that was a PRIVATE conversation! I still can't believe I read that book for nothing… Okay, fine... I didn't read the book, happy? Anyway, Sonny and I agreed we would never speak of what happened backstage so don't bug us okay? Sonny and I have enough on our minds as it is!

Comments:

Sonshine108: almost all of that isn't true! any way chad, i had to tell you something: Tchad, je vous aime plus que vous ne le saura jamais et je sais que vous m'aimez trop Look it up.

So how was it? Amusing? Terribly written? Pointlessly entertaining? All of the above? Then leave a review! (You know you wanna!)


	2. Chad's Survey

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any characters!

These are more random questions filled out by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. :D

**Where were you 3 hours ago?**

On the set of Mackenzie Falls. Where else would I be?

**Who are you in love with?**

_Psssh! _No one! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love!

**Have you ever eaten a crayon?**

_NO! _Why on EARTH would I have ever done that? When I was 5 I was already acting!

**Is there anything pink within 10 feet of you?**

My tie is pink… It's my required wardrobe okay?

**Are you wearing socks right now?**

Uh, yeah……

**Do you have a car worth over $2,000?**

Why wouldn't I have a car worth over $2,000? That's what I want to know.

**Are you hot?**

Excuse me? That's like asking the ocean if it's wet! _YES!_

**What are you wearing right now?**

Mackenzie Falls uniform

**Do you wash your car or let the car wash do it?**

Please! I have people for that! Not me or some common car wash!

**When is the last time you ran?**

To track down a certain brunette random who took my script! She still has it too! SONNY GIVE ME MY SCRIPT BACK!

**Have you been in love?**

_Psssh! _Never! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love!

**Do you miss anyone right now?**

Well…… No. I don't _miss _people, people miss me.

**What is your secret weapon to lure in the opposite gender?**

I'm _me._ What else could I need?

**What are your plans for tonight?**

Going out to a club with my cast mates. Did you hear? They opened up a club that's actually named the basement, except this one is real.

**Who is the last person you sent a MySpace message or comment?**

Sonny Munroe, to tell her to GIVE ME BACK MY SCRIPT!

**What do you want to know about the future?**

I guess it would be nice to know who I will marry….

**What does your last text message say?**

"ha ha I've got ur stupid script Chad Dylan Pooper"

**Who is the biggest gossiper you know?**

Portlyn

**Are you rich?**

Yes

**What were you doing at 12AM last night?**

Well, I don't know what you were doing but I was _sleeping._

**Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?**

What does it matter!?

**Are you proud of yourself?**

Uh, yes!

**What do you like better: oranges or apples?**

Oranges. No wait… apples. No, oranges! Apples!....

**Do you give in easily?**

It depends on who I'm around…

**Can you read other people's expressions?**

Very well actually.

**Is there someone you have been constantly thinking about? If yes, who?**

Although I hate to admit it I've been thinking about Sonny a lot….

**Who was the last person you spoke over the phone to?**

Sonny, to tell her that replacing my shampoo with honey wasn't very funny.

**Would you rather have money or love?**

I don't know. Luckily, I'm me so I don't have to choose.

**Name three people in the world you dislike:**

This is a tough one. Munroe, Sonny, and Sonny Munroe

**Who do you have a crush on now?**

Wait, who made this survey, because there seem to be a lot of personal questions on here!

**Do you hate yourself?**

Of course not! I LOVE myself!

**Have you ever met a celebrity?**

I _am _a celebrity.

**Where did you get your last email from?**

A dedicated fan

**Do you have a blog?**

Yeah, _everyone _knows about my awesome blog.

**What is one thing that annoys you?**

Sunny Munroe

**What is your favorite female name?**

Allison

**Hot or cold?**

"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up" Oh…. Sorry….. what was the question again?

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

Yes… er… I mean Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love

**Do you want to talk to anyone right now?**

I would kind of like to talk to Sonny right now…

**What is your favorite male name?**

Chad

**Do you have a girlfriend?**

No….. Wish I did….

**Would you give me $5?**

No!?

**Do you want to get married?**

Well eventually… yeah…

**Have you ever been asked for an autograph?**

Many, many times

**Do you want to have kids?**

Once again…. Yeah… eventually…

**What if you had three wishes - what would you wish for?**

For my dream girl to fall in love with me, for us to have a beautiful wedding, and for three more wishes.

**Thank you for submitting your survey! Survey made by Sonny Munroe.**

WHAT!? _SONNY _made this survey!? Doesn't that mean that she can view my answers!? I've got to fix this somehow! (Hmmm…. _That's _why there were so many personal questions…)

Semi-entertaining? I tried to make it as random as possible. Reviews Please! :D


End file.
